


The Future Aint What It Used To Be

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming of Age, Coping, Drama, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Lebe deine Träume, ganz egal, was es dich kostet. Aber passe auf, was du dir wünschst, denn es könnte in Erfüllung gehen. Sakura und Lee treffen nach einigen Jahren aufeinander und reflektieren gemeinsam die Entscheidungen, die sie in ihrem Leben getroffen haben. Songfic zu Meat Loafs gleichnamigem Lied seines Albums Bat out of Hell III.





	The Future Aint What It Used To Be

THE FUTURE AIN`T WHAT IT USED TO BE

-  
-  
-

Menschen begegnen sich jeden Tag.

Zu jeder Zeit deines Lebens kannst du sie beobachten.

Menschen, die sich begegnen, Menschen, die sich flüchtig streifen, auseinander gehen und sich wieder vereinen.

Menschen, die dir begegnen. Menschen, denen du begegnest. Menschen, die dir vielleicht etwas bedeuten werden und Menschen, die dir einmal etwas bedeutet haben.

Begegnungen sind wie ungeschriebene Kapitel eines Lebenswerkes. Du trägst den Stift und entscheidest selbst, in welche Richtung sich die Bekanntschaft entwickelt.

Ähnlich wie die Zukunft.

Doch so wie für den Verlauf einer Begegnung immer mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle spielen, so liegt auch unsere Zukunft nicht gänzlich in unseren Händen.

Wir bewegen uns auf einem festgelegten Pfad, der unsere Bestimmung darstellt, und an jeder Weggabelung können wir erneut über den Verlauf unserer Zukunft entscheiden.

Meist jedoch liegt der weitere Verlauf unseres Weges hinter Kurven verborgen, sodass wir niemals genau wissen können, in welche Richtung wir uns bewegen.

Daher birgt jede Entscheidung, die wir fällen, ein automatisches Risiko.

Was uns jedoch nicht dazu verleiten lassen sollte, unsere Zukunft nach dem kleinstmöglichen Risikofaktor zu bestimmen.

-  
-  
-

Es gab einmal einen Jungen.

Einen Jungen, der einen ganz bestimmten Traum träumte.

Sein Traum war es, ein Ninja zu sein, und trotz all der Stimmen, die ihm erklärten, wie hoffnungslos seine Aussichten waren, diesen Traum jemals leben zu können, ließ er sich nicht entmutigen und behielt sein Ziel klar vor Augen.

Bis der Junge eines Tages vor eine wichtige Wahl gestellt wurde. Aufgrund einer Verletzung musste er sich entscheiden, ob er die Risiken einer Operation, die möglicherweise sein Leben beenden konnte, auf sich nehmen wollte, oder seinen Traum, ein großer Ninja zu werden, für immer aufgab.

-  
-  
-

Es gab einmal ein Mädchen.

Ihr Traum war es, mit einem Jungen zusammen zu kommen, den sie über alles liebte. Und trotz all der Stimmen, die ihr erklärten, wie aussichtslos all ihre Bemühungen waren, ließ sie sich nicht entmutigen und behielt ihr Ziel klar vor Augen.

Bis sich der Traum dieses Mädchens eines Tages erfüllte und sie erkannte, dass sie im Laufe all ihrer Bemühungen nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie diesen Traum nur noch aufgrund ihrer Verbissenheit träumte. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis musste sie entscheiden, ob sie ihre Fehlleitung einsah und sich einen anderen Traum suchte, den es sich zu verfolgen lohnte, oder ob sie mit dem Jungen, den sie einmal geliebt hatte, zusammen kam.

Und trotz all der Stimmen, die dem Jungen und dem Mädchen rieten, was zu tun war, waren sie beide selbst ganz alleine für ihre Zukunft verantwortlich.

-  
-  
-

Es herrscht strahlender Sonnenschein in dem kleinen Dorf irgendwo an der östlichen Grenze des Feuerlandes.

Die Menschen gehen unbekümmert und aufgrund des guten Wetters seltsam leichtfüßig ihrer täglichen Arbeit nach.

Nur ein Gesicht lässt sich nicht erhellen. Weder durch herrliche Sonnentage noch durch bunte Blumenwiesen oder Schnee und bunte Lichter im Winter. Im Gegenteil scheint sich gerade an solchen Tagen ein dunkler Schatten auf dieses Gesicht zu legen. Doch daran haben sich die Dorfbewohner schon längst gewöhnt und niemand kümmert sich mehr um den verbitterten Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und den buschigen Augenbrauen.

Tatsächlich geht es Rock Lee an Tagen wie diesem besonders schlecht. Mit zynischen Blicken streift er die gut gelaunten und munter plaudernden Menschen um ihn herum, und in den dumpf schmerzenden Ketten seiner eigenen Welt gefangen geht er mechanisch seiner einfältigen Arbeit nach. Er arbeitet für einen Kurierdienst, der froh ist über Mitarbeiter wie ihn, die auch an Sonn- und Feiertagen ohne zu klagen ihre Arbeit erledigen.

Er will gerade von der Hauptstraße aus in eine schattige Seitengasse einbiegen, in welcher ein kleiner Laden liegt, der auf seine tägliche Lieferung wartet, als durch all den Lärm, der ihn umgibt, eine seltsam vertraute Stimme zu ihm herüber dringt.

“Lee!”

Rock Lee fährt herum und blickt der wild winkenden jungen Frau mit den rosaroten Haaren und dem roten Kleid verblüfft entgegen. Ohne sein Zutun entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge, und ein mildes Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.

“Sakura.”

-  
-  
-

Der junge Mann und die Frau schlendern nebeneinander die Straße entlang. Sie blicken sich nicht an, jedoch sieht man jedem der beiden an, dass sie es gerne tun würden.

“Also du wohnst noch immer hier in diesem Dorf?”, bricht die Frau nach einer Weile das unangenehme Schweigen. “Ich hätte gedacht, dich hätte es längst woanders hin verschlagen.”

“Nein”, erwidert der Mann. “Nein, ich wohne noch immer hier. Hier ist es genauso gut wie irgendwo anders.”

Die Frau zuckt ihre Schultern. “Das mag sein”, gibt sie zu. “Und was machst du so?”

“Ich arbeite für einen Kurierdienst”, antwortet er.

“So?” Die Augen der Frau weiten sich in Verblüffung, doch sie sagt nicht mehr.

“Ja“, wiederholt der Mann nachdrücklich und ein wenig verbittert. “Und du? Du trägst das Wappen Konohas, ich nehme also an, dass du noch immer eine Kunoichi bist?”

Er fährt fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. “Welchen Rang hast du?”

“Jounin”, erklärt die Frau, nicht ohne eine Spur Stolz in ihrer Stimme. Sie bemerkt nicht, dass sich das Gesicht des Mannes erneut verdunkelt. “Anbu hat auch schon nach mir gefragt. Sie brauchen immer qualifizierte Heiler für ihre Teams.”

“Ah”, sagt der Mann nach einer Weile. Er senkt seinen Blick, seltsam gequält wirkend. “Und, bist du immer noch mit Sasuke zusammen?”

Nun war es an der Frau, ihren Blick zu senken. “Ja…”, sagt sie beinahe sanft. “Wir… Wir haben geheiratet.”

Irgendetwas in der Stimme der Frau lässt den Mann aufschauen. Er blickt Sakura an, und Sakura blickt zurück.

Es scheint, als würden sie sich nun zum ersten Mal richtig sehen, und sie können den eigenen Schmerz und die eigenen, so vertrauten Dämonen in den Augen des jeweils anderen erkennen.

Diesmal bricht Lee als Erster das Schweigen. “Hast du… ein wenig Zeit?”, fragt er zögerlich, beinahe schüchtern, und für einen kurzen Augenblick ist er wieder der höfliche und charmante Junge von damals, in dessen Augen ein feuriger Wille brennt.

Sakura nickt wie automatisch. “Natürlich”, sagt sie. “Ich war auf einer Mission hier, aber die habe ich vor einiger Zeit abgeschlossen.”

“Dann lass uns etwas trinken gehen”, schlägt der Mann vor, und sie setzen ihren Weg in Schweigen fort.

Der junge Mann führt die Frau zu seiner Lieblingsbar in einer abgeschiedenen Gasse ein paar Blocks von der Hauptstraße entfernt. Sie ist schlicht eingerichtet und macht nicht sehr viel her, doch strahlt sie eine seltsam tröstliche Atmosphäre aus. Links neben der Tür steht eine alte Musikbox.

Zu dieser Zeit des Tages sind die beiden die einzigen Gäste, zusammen mit einem alten Mann, der einsam auf einem Barhocker an der Theke sitzt und ab und zu wie abwesend an einem Glas Whiskey nippt.

Der junge Mann führt die Frau zu seinem Stammplatz in einer Ecke der Bar, von welcher aus man den Rest des Raumes gut im Blick hat. Die beiden setzen sich schweigend und warten darauf, dass ein freundliches junges Mädchen ihre Bestellungen aufnimmt.

Sakura bestellt ohne zu zögern einen Whiskey, von dem Vorbild des alten Mannes an der Theke inspiriert, und der erstaunte Lee tut es ihr gleich. Das Mädchen bedankt sich und geht, wenig später die Getränke bringend. Erst jetzt lösen sich Sakura und Lee aus ihrer Starre und beginnen, miteinander zu reden.

“Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe”, beginnt Sakura.

“Ich dachte, mit dir wäre es genauso wie mit all den anderen, die uns verlassen haben. Man verliert sich einfach aus den Augen und vergisst nach einer Weile, dass man sich jemals gekannt hat.”

Lee blickt auf. “Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Sakura”, antwortet er schlicht. “Ich… ich konnte nur einfach nicht mehr nach Konoha zurückkehren.”

“Warum nicht?”, will Sakura wissen.

Der Mann verzieht gequält sein Gesicht. “Kannst du dir das… nicht denken?”

Ihre Augen treffen sich, und für einen Moment sieht es aus, als würde die Frau all das, was sich in den Augen des Mannes widerspiegelt, entschlüsseln. Doch dieser Moment verfliegt und die Frau senkt ihren Blick.

“Du bist einfach gegangen”, beginnt sie zaghaft. “So wie… So wie Sasuke damals. Eines Tages warst du einfach fort, ohne dich wenigstens zu verabschieden.”

Lee schüttelt seinen Kopf. “Ich konnte nicht.”

“Warum nicht?”, hakt Sakura sofort nach, doch Lee gibt keine Antwort.

“Ich wollte dich suchen gehen, weißt du?”, fährt die Frau fort. “Ich wollte dich suchen und zur Rede stellen, und eventuell zurückholen. Aber…” Sie macht eine kurze Pause und leert ihr Glas.

“Aber dann ist Sasuke zurückgekommen und auf einmal hat er Interesse an mir gezeigt und… Und da habe ich es einfach…” Ihre Stimme verliert sich, und für eine Weile herrscht erneut Schweigen.

Sakura und Lee beobachten wortlos, wie sich der alte Mann von seinem Platz am Tresen erhebt und sich langsam zur Musikbox schleppt. Er zieht ein paar silberne Münzen aus seiner Tasche und wirft sie in den Automaten. Dann betätigt er einige Male denselben Schalter auf der Tastatur, so als hätte er dies schon so oft getan, dass die Bewegungen zu einem automatischen Ablauf geworden sind.

Er bewegt sich zurück zu seinem Platz und setzt sich, während die ersten Takte eines Liedes durch die verlassene Bar schallen.

\-----------------------------------  
I never knew so many bad times  
Could follow me so mercilessly  
It's almost surreal all the pain that I feel  
The future ain't what it used to be  
\-----------------------------------

“Das macht er jedes Mal, wenn er hierher kommt!” seufzt das Mädchen, das ihnen die Getränke gebracht hat, und wirft dem Pärchen in der Ecke der Bar einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dieses jedoch hört ihre Worte nicht.

Sakura und Lee blicken sich seltsam erstaunt an, während sich eine weitere Strophe ihren Weg zu ihren Ohren bahnt.

\-----------------------------------  
It doesn't matter what they're thinking  
It doesn't matter what they're thinking of me  
It's always so cold and I'm too young to be old  
The future ain't what it used to be  
\-----------------------------------

Die beiden fangen an zu lachen, ein wenig überwältigt. Es scheint den beiden als wäre das Lied extra für sie geschrieben worden, ganz allein für sie und die Situation in der sie sich befinden. Und sie erkennen die Wahrheit in den Augen des jeweils anderen.

Sie lauschen eine Weile der Musik.

“Sakura, bin ich ein Feigling?”, platzt es plötzlich aus Lee heraus.

Sakura blickt ihn erstaunt an. “Ein Feigling?” Sie schüttelt verwirrt ihren Kopf. “Aber wieso denn das?”

Lee seufzt und leert sein Glas ebenfalls. Er schiebt es von sich fort und schaut Sakura ernst an. “Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an meine Verletzung, und die Entscheidung, vor die man mich gestellt hat. Ich frage mich manchmal… ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, es einfach zu riskieren.”

Sakura runzelt die Stirn. “Aber du hättest sterben können!”, widerspricht sie. “Wir alle haben dir geraten, es lieber nicht zu versuchen.”

Der junge Mann schüttelt seinen Kopf und spielt mit dem leeren Glas in seinen Händen. “Natürlich habt ihr das”, bestätigt er.

“Aber letztendlich war es meine Entscheidung. Meine ganz allein. Und ich habe gewusst, was ich wollte. Ich wollte es versuchen, ich wollte es wirklich. Aber dann… Dann bekam ich auf einmal Angst. Es gab nur eine Chance von fünfzig Prozent, dass die Operation ein Erfolg wird, und wenn sie gescheitert wäre, hätte dies meinen Tod bedeutet. Ein solches Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen, habe ich mir gedacht, und ich habe meinen Traum gegen ein sicheres Leben getauscht. Aber Sakura…”

Er misst sein Gegenüber mit einem Blick so voller Verbitterung und Überdruss, dass es Sakura die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

“Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass es zwischen leben… und einfach vor sich hin existieren einen viel größeren Unterschied gibt als zwischen Leben und Tod.”

Er senkt erneut seinen Blick.

“Seit ich meinen Traum verloren habe, lasse ich mich nur noch treiben… Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als ob ich gar nicht mehr wirklich hier bin. Ich existiere noch… aber ich habe all das, für was es sich zu leben lohnt hinter mir zurückgelassen. Wenn ich nur mehr Mut gehabt hätte… Wenn ich wirklich bereit gewesen wäre, alles für meinen Traum zu geben… Ich hätte entweder meinen Traum leben oder mit ihm zusammen sterben können. Alles ist besser als… das hier.”

\-----------------------------------  
Were there ever any stars in the sky?  
And did the sun ever shine so bright?  
Do you have any dreams I could borrow  
Just to get me through the lonely nights?  
\-----------------------------------

Sakura beginnt zu lachen, doch das Lachen klingt in ihren Ohren so hysterisch, dass sie es schnell unterdrückt.

“Wenn du feige bist, Lee…”, beginnt sie in einem Tonfall, der den Mann erneut aufblicken lässt. “…Dann schätze ich, dass ich es auch bin.”

Lee runzelt verblüfft seine Stirn. “Warum das denn?”

“Ich… Ich war so froh, dass sich Sasuke plötzlich für mich interessiert hat, weißt du?”, sprudelt es haltlos aus Sakura hervor.

“Ich war so froh, dass mein Traum plötzlich in so greifbare Nähe gerückt war, dass ich gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht habe, ob das, was ich mir seit so langer Zeit herbeigesehnt habe immer noch das ist, was ich wirklich will.”

“Mit anderen Worten…”, beginnt der Mann, doch er wird sofort von der Frau unterbrochen.

“Ja genau, Lee. Mit anderen Worten kann man sagen, ich habe mich für Sasuke entschieden, weil es so einfach war. Alle haben uns beglückwünscht und uns gratuliert und sich gefreut, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe. Das war ein tolles Gefühl, aber es hat mich nicht lange glücklich gemacht.”

Sakura senkt ihren Blick, und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Lee sieht für einen Moment so aus, als wolle er ihre Hand ergreifen, doch er hält sich zurück. Er blickt sie stumm an, darauf wartend, dass sie fortfährt.

“Ich habe seitdem in einer Lüge gelebt, Lee. Ich habe verzweifelt versucht mir einzureden, dass Sasuke der ist, den ich wirklich will, und dass mein Traum wahr geworden ist. Aber das ging nicht gut, auf Dauer konnte ich vielleicht die anderen belügen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht mich selbst. Und als ich seinen Antrag dann angenommen hatte, war es für mich zu spät. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, verstehst du? Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst, wieder ganz alleine dazustehen und einen neuen Traum finden zu müssen, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte. Also habe ich gar nichts getan, ich… habe den leichtesten Weg gewählt.”

Die Frau vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

“Ich bin feige”, schluchzt sie. “Ich weiß, dass ich feige bin, aber ich kann nicht zurück. Ich kann einfach nicht. Es ist einfach zu spät für mich, um noch umkehren zu können. Ich habe mich zu sehr in all den Lügen verstrickt, der Zug ist… abgefahren.”

\-----------------------------------  
Is there anything left to hold on to  
When the rivers wash it all away?  
Is there anyone left to hold on to?  
Is there anything left I can say?  
\-----------------------------------

Lee bedeutet dem Mädchen an der Theke mit ein paar Handbewegungen, ihnen noch zwei Whiskey zu bringen. Dieses nickt und bringt ihnen die Drinks, während Sakura lautlos vor sich hin schluchzt. Sie lauschen für eine Weile der Musik, dem so treffenden Text des Liedes, welches sich in Endlosschleife zu wiederholen scheint.

“Dann sind wir wohl beide feige, was?”, meint Lee nach einer Weile sanft, beinahe tröstlich.

Sakura hebt ihren Blick und sieht ihr Gegenüber aus verweinten Augen heraus an.

“Weißt du, Lee…”, sagt sie mit brüchiger Stimme. “Eigentlich… Wenn ich ganz ehrlich zu mir bin… Dann bist du glaube ich der, den ich wirklich wollte… Aber natürlich hätte ich mir das niemals eingestehen können.”

Die Augen des Mannes weiten sich in Verblüffung, fassungslos schüttelt er den Kopf. Er scheint nicht zu wissen, wie er auf dieses Geständnis reagieren soll. Aber die Frau ist noch nicht fertig.

“Lee…”, sagt sie zaghaft, beinahe ängstlich. Sie blickt ihr Gegenüber entschlossen, aber ohne Hoffnung an. “Wie sieht es aus? Wie wäre es, wenn wir es einfach mal miteinander versuchen?”

Lees Kinnlade klappt herunter und er starrt die Frau schockiert an. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis er den Sinn dieser Worte entschlüsselt hat. Dann lacht er, angesichts der Surrealität dieser Situation, und voller Ironie.

“Tut mir leid, Sakura”, sagt er, beinahe bedauernd. “Tut mir wirklich leid, aber wie du schon sagtest… Es scheint, der Zug ist abgefahren…”

Sakura nickt gefasst, so als hätte sie schon mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. “Ich weiß”, sagt sie, gerade als das Lied erneut in den Refrain übergeht.

\-----------------------------------  
Say a prayer for the falling angels  
Stem the tide of the rising waters  
Toll a bell for the broken hearted  
Burn a torch for your sons and daughters  
\-----------------------------------

Der Mann und die Frau blicken sich an und verfallen gleichzeitig in ausgelassenes Gelächter, hysterisch, aber dennoch seltsam befreiend. Ironisch.

„Oh Himmel, dieses Lied macht mich fertig!“, bringt Lee schließlich hervor, immer noch lachend. „Das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, nicht wahr?“

„Oh ja“, bestätigt Sakura keuchend. „Als ob es allein für uns geschrieben wäre.“

„Nicht nur für uns“, widerspricht Lee. „Hör genau hin. Wir sind nicht alleine mit unseren Gefühlen, mit unseren verzwickten Situationen.“

Sakura schließt kurz ihre Augen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit stiehlt sich ein echtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, und als sie die Augen erneut öffnet ist sie für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder das Mädchen von damals, mit all ihren Träumen und ihrer Wärme, die einfach niemanden in ihrer Nähe unberührt lassen konnte.

„Du hast recht, Lee“, sagt die Frau. „Es sind nicht nur wir. Es gibt so viele da draußen, die genauso sind wie wir. Die sich selbst belügen und ihre Chancen verpassen und die leichtesten Wege wählen und unglücklich und alt werden und sterben ohne jemals richtig gelebt zu haben!“

„Ja!“, bestätigt der Mann und hebt sein Glas. Mit einer Geste fordert er die Frau auf, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Lass uns trinken, Sakura“, sagt er in seltsam feierlichem Tonfall. „Lass uns trinken, auf all die Feiglinge da draußen und auf alle die, die versuchen, sich selbst zu belügen!“

„Ja!“, stimmt die Frau zu. „Auf all die gefallenen Engel, die ihre Träume verworfen haben und nicht wissen, was es heißt, richtig zu leben!“

Ihre Gläser berühren sich.

\-----------------------------------  
The endless night has got a hold of me  
Dark days are pulling me forward  
And all these tears are washing over me  
And I'm crying - I'm lost forever

In a future that ain't what it used to be  
\-----------------------------------

Der Mann und die Frau lächeln sich an.

„Auf alle Sakuras und Lees da draußen!“, sagt die Frau feierlich.

„Genau“, bestätigt der Mann. „Und auf eine Zukunft… die auch nicht mehr das ist, was sie einmal war.“

Beide brechen erneut in Gelächter aus, während die letzten Takte der letzten Wiederholung des Liedes verklingen und der alte Mann wortlos ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen legt.

Er verlässt die Bar, nicht ohne dem Mann und der Frau an einem der hinteren Tische einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen. Er lächelt leicht, und ein wenig bekümmert. In seinen Augen spiegeln sich die quälenden Erinnerungen längst vergangener Zeiten.

-  
-  
-

Warum ist die Menschheit dazu verdammt, dieselben Fehler immer und immer wieder zu begehen?

Vermutlich, weil die Menschen niemals etwas verstehen oder einsehen, bevor es ihnen nicht selbst am eigenen Leib widerfährt.

Wir alle leiden. Wir alle verpassen so viele Chancen in unserem Leben, weil wir nicht hinter die Kurven blicken können, hinter denen sich die Wege in unsere Zukunft schlängeln.

Wir müssen versuchen, unsere Chancen zu nutzen, so gut es geht. Wir müssen versuchen, unsere Träume zu leben, dabei aber aufpassen, was uns wirklich wichtig ist.

Das ist schwierig und den wenigsten von uns gelingt es in vollem Maße.

Aber ein Gedanke spendet uns Trost. Ein Gedanke schafft es, auch die ausweglosesten Situationen mit einer gewissen Form der Ironie hinzunehmen.

Wir sind nicht alleine. Wir sind niemals alleine mit unseren Problemen, es gibt immer Menschen, die in dem gleichen Augenblick dieselben Probleme und Gedanken und Gefühle haben wie wir.

Und der Weg schlängelt sich fort und fort. Fort und fort und über so viele Weggabelungen…

In eine Zukunft, die auch nicht mehr das ist, was sie einmal war.

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-  
-  
-

Schlusswort: Hier noch einmal der Hinweis, dass ich für meine Geschichte die Lyrics des Songs „The Future Aint What It Used To Be“ von Meat Loaf verwendet habe. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hört es euch doch einfach mal an. Ich finde, es passt nicht nur vom Text her sehr gut zu diesem Szenario.


End file.
